<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing him cry isn't normal by kati_kozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209166">Seeing him cry isn't normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kati_kozume/pseuds/kati_kozume'>kati_kozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue and Orange contrast well [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Yaoi, haikyuu ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kati_kozume/pseuds/kati_kozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a match, Hinata feels like it was his fault and goes home to cry. But Kageyama is there to comfort him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue and Orange contrast well [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing him cry isn't normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata shut his bedroom door. He grabbed a pillow and sat down on the floor; he put his face into the pillow and just cried. Meanwhile, Kageyama stood on his door step, he hesitated before knocking. Hinatas sister answered the door.  “oh- hi. is Hinata here?” <br/>Natsu stared up at him. She was still suspicious of Kageyama, as he’d been spending a lot of time with Hinata lately “yep” she let him in and walked down the hall “he didn’t say anything when he came home so I think he’s sad. can you help him?”</p>
<p> “mhm. I’ll try” Kageyama stood in front of Hinatas door; he could already hear him crying. He swiftly opened it and stepped in. Hinata jumped and wiped his eyes “nff- a- ah! Ka- Kageyama!” it caught him off guard, and he quickly tried to hide any sign that he had been crying “h- hey! a- what are you doing here?”<br/> Kageyama shut the door and walked over to where Hinata was “I knew you’d be sad after the game”<br/>“eh? ah- no! no- I’m- I’m fine!” Kageyama could tell he was lying “i Heard you crying just now and on your way home” Hinata was silent as Kageyama sat down next to him “its ok to cry” <br/>Hinatas lip started quivering as he held back tears “it was my fault we lost today...” He burst into tears. Kageyama pulled him into his chest “It wasn’t your fault. no one could’ve saved that match. It wasn’t even an important match, It’s not worth crying over” <br/>“b- but!... I made everyone look stupid! and they seemed so disappointed when we lost!” Hinatas voice was shaking and he was crying into Kageyamas chest. “We weren’t disappointed in you. you tried and did all you could. That’s that”</p>
<p>Hinata gripped Kageyamas chest. ‘How does he do that? he’s cute all the time, even when he cries’ Kageyama thought as he pulled Hinata closer and pressed his face into his fluffy orange hair. “Kageyama... is it stupid to cry about something like this?” he said, his voice was still shaky from all the crying. “no, it just means that you care about these things” There was a pause, then Hinata said “th- thank you... I- I love you...” Kageyama smiled and fell backwards with Hinata in his arms </p>
<p>“I love you too”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>